One Night, One Baby, One Love
by midnightstealth
Summary: Sanada is finally a grown man and desires a family of his own. What will happen when he finds out he already has one?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was a plot bunny that was hopping around and decided to jump out. I hope you enjoy. This takes place when the characters are in highschool. Thanks to mcangel1976 for all the help.**

"Seiichi, I am not going to that party at Atobe's with you," Sanada said for the seventh, but what felt like hundredth time that night. Atobe was having a party for no apparent reason and everyone from the regional tennis teams had been invited.

"You are coming," Yukimura stated as he smiled sweetly.

"Fine I'll come," Sanada gulped. He knew the smile that Yukimura was giving him. It was the one that looked sweet but really meant: 'if you don't go the party with me you may not be able to play tennis for a while.'

(at party)

Yukimura looked over at Sanada hoping he was doing something, he sighed when he still saw Sanada in the same place sipping the same glass of punch talking to no one. 'He really needs to lighten up a bit. He'll be alone the rest of his life if he continues to keep that serious way about him.' Yukimura contemplated going over to him when something caught his attention. It was Kikumaru screaming at Oishi and…..Shishido? This had to be interesting and Yukimura felt he had no choice, but to investigate. He crept up to the edge of the circle that had surrounded the three boys watching the scene unfold. All too suddenly someone came storming into the middle. Yukimura saw it was none other than a very angry Fuji Syuuske. Eiji was crying by this point and Shishido was going to be in for a world of hurt.

(a few minutes previous)

Shishido walked towards Oishi who was currently alone. He didn't really want to do this, but a dare was a dare and he couldn't back down from Gakuto. He sighed as he walked up behind Oishi and touched his shoulder lightly. Oishi turned around to face him.

"Oh hey, Shishido, what up?" Oishi asked.

"I was wondering, Oishi, I we could maybe...talk?" he inquired.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Oishi muttered feeling a bit uncomfortable. He took in his breath when Shishido got closer.

"Just want to talk about certain _things,"_ Shishido purred coming closer and brushing a stray hair out of Oishi's eyes.

"Oishi?!" came a voice from behind them. Oishi whipped around to see a more than pissed looking Eiji, "Why are you with him? Is he your new toy? I knew I wasn't good enough for you, but you could have at least had the decency to break up with me before you went and found yourself someone else to satisfy you!"

"Eiji nothing is going…" Oishi was cut off by a hysterical laugh from Eiji.

"Shishido is practically kissing you and you say there is nothing going on here! I can't believe you! You are even defending cheating on me!" Eiji yelled as he burst into tears. Just then an angry Fuji stormed towards the middle of the crowd that had formed. (which brings us to the present)

"Eiji, Eiji calm down. Shhhhh come here. Now let's just breathe for a minute. In and out," the tensai crooned rubbing circles on Eiji's back, "There now let's talk to Oishi about this, OK?"

"About breaking up? Yeah that sounds like a good idea 'cause I don't want to be with someone who cheats on me," Eiji shouted.

"Eiji let's hear what Oishi has to say, we don't know what is going on here. At least hear his side of the story before you storm off," Fuji reassured the acrobat.

"Eiji, I don't know what just happened Shishido just approached me and started to do stuff. I am just as shocked as you are," Oishi said hoping it would work, "Let's take a little walk, Eiji, and we can talk, you can punch me, you can do whatever you need to make yourself feel better."

"You're not lying nya?" Eiji inquired as more tears started to form in his eyes. Finally after a minute he calmed down enough to be taken by Oishi outside for some fresh air. Fuji glared at Shishido.

"You'll be sorry," Fuji deadpanned. He walked away and bumped into someone. He looked up to see that someone was Yukimura from Rikkadai looking quite sullen himself.

"I have a plan," Yukimura suggested as he glanced at Fuji. Fuji's eyes opened and he smiled.

"I'm in. What are we doing this time?" Fuji prodded. Yukimura dragged him a more private location before speaking.

"I got this from someone at school today," Seiichi stated waving a bag in front of Fuji's face.

"Yukimura is that what I think it is?" Fuji probed raising an eyebrow.

"If you suspect roofies, then you would be correct. It seems Sanada needs some fun too, but I am going to give him something a little different," Yukimura smirked.

"Perfect," Fuji stated as his eyes wandered across the floor to Shishido.

They got out one of the pills and cut it in half and crushed it up. Both boys casually headed over to the punch bowl, chatting amicably to not rise suspicion, which they had already noticed was spiked (compliments of Niou). Fuji got a glass of punch and put the crushed up pill into it. He started to walk over to Shishido who was now standing in a corner.

"Hey there, Shishido. Want to tell me what happened back there?" Fuji asked holding out the glass to Shishido, who took it and drank gratefully before responding.

"Stupid Gakuto dared me to do that to him. He thought it would be funny to see Eiji cry. I had no choice, but to carry through," Shishido growled draining the last of the liquid.

Fuji paled at this. He had wanted to punish the true culprit. Shishido wasn't solely to blame. Gakuto had been in on this, too. Fuji smirked as he thought of what he was going to do with this new member involved.

"Ah I see. Well, enjoy the rest of the evening then," Fuji stated absently as he walked away.

Meanwhile. Yukimura had slipped some Viagra into a glass of punch as he walked over to Sanada. He put on his poker face as he approached the stoic man.

"I see you ran out of punch Sanada. You can have this glass. After that why don't you come and join the party for a little while. You just seem to bring everything around you down a notch," Yukimura stated thrusting the cup into Sanada's hand. Yukimura smiled to himself as Sanada started to drink the punch. "I'll be waiting for you when you come to join the party."

Fuji looked over to see Yukimura give Sanada the glass of punch and smiled. Just then Rikkadai's sadist turned and winked at him. Now all they had to do was wait. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Sanada to start to feel the intoxication of Yukimura's little remedy. Shishido looked like he was feeling about the same as Sanada except more dazed. Fuji immediately noticed this about Shishido and went over to him.

"Shishido? Are you feeling alright?" he inquired feigning worry for the boy in front of him.

"Yeah I just feel really drunk for some reason. I think I might need to lie down," Shishido responded suddenly grabbing onto Fuji's arm. Fuji supported the other boy's weight and helped lead him to a room upstairs.

(downstairs)

Seiichi was helping an equally drunk Sanada upstairs. When he got there he saw Fuji motion to him and he led Sanada to the room. Once there he led Sanada to an armchair and gently helped to lower his intoxicated friend to a sitting position.

"Try to feel better, Sanada," Yukimura soothed as he closed and locked the door behind him. Now came the fun part, seeing what would transpire in the room.

"I put a camera in there," Fuji stated calmly looking over at Yukimura.

"Then maybe we should go find a quiet room of our own," Seiichi purred into the other's ear. Fuji let out a small noise of approval before pulling the bluenette down the hall with him. He then stopped short in his tracks remembering the conversation he had had with Shishido.

"We need to tie up a loose end."

The two headed back downstairs were they found who they were looking for, Gakuto. Both boys approached the culprit. They smiled as he looked up at them.

"Y-yukimura? F-fuji? He stammered taking a step back, "It's getting late don't you have to be getting home?"

"No, but I believe you have somewhere you need to be," Fuji's smiled widened. He produced something from his pocket and before Gakuto knew what was happening Fuji held something up to his face. As Gakuto's world went black he thought he heard Fuji give a laugh.

Meawhile, in the locked room Sanada had noticed another figure on the bed. As he approached he saw it was Shishido. Sanada started to get hard and he had no clue why. Shishido had never turned him on before, but he had the sudden urge to relieve himself by any means possible. He walked over to Shishido and gently touched the skin not knowing what exactly he was planning on doing. The next thing Sanada knew he was kissing the soft lips in front of him and Shishido's fingers were tangled in his hair. Sanada felt his hand go down to touch the waistband of the boxers on Shishido. 'Wait boxers?' he thought, 'When did all the other clothes come off?' He broke the kiss only to feel Shishido fiddling with his pants button. He helped the other male by getting it open and roughly pushed down his boxers and pants. Sanada then reached for Shishido's boxers and pulled them off revealing a throbbing erection. Sanada reached over to the table finding a bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and positioned his hand at Shishido's entrance. Sanada kissed Shisido as he slid one finger into him. Sanada felt Shishido tense and slowed a bit until the other got used to the intrusion. Soon he added a second finger and started to scissor his fingers in the tight entrance. Sanada added a third and curled them up hitting Shishido's prostate making him cry out in pleasure. Sanada moved the three fingers in the other until he felt they were both ready. Taking more lube Sanada rubbed it all over his cock and positioned himself at Shishido's entrance. Sanada slid in eliciting a cry from Shishido. He slid himself further in until he was fully seated. And then Sanada began to pound into Shishido making him cry out in pleasure. This sent heat down Sanada's nerves and only made him more eager as he sped up and harshened his thrusts into the boy under him. Sanada grabbed Shishido's erection in his hand and started to pump it matching his thrusts, bringing the boy under him closer and closer to the climax. Then with a final cry of pleasure Shishido was sent over the edge and came in Sanada's and. Something about Shishido, in Sanada's drugged state was beautiful: the way Shishido arched his back, the blush on his cheeks, and even the cum that he had spilt all over their bodies. This pushed Sanada over the edge as he came deep within Shishido. Suddenly Sanada found himself kissing the soft skin of Shishido's neck while he was getting hard again. He thought this would be a night he could never forget.

(the next morning)

Shishido woke up in a bed in Atobe's mansion. As he tried to climb out of the bed, but two things stopped him. One, a horrible pain had just shot up his back out of nowhere. Two, there was an arm around his waist. 'Wait what?' he thought. Shishido heard a snore from beside him and jumped at who it might be. He painfully turned in the strong grip of the arm and inwardly facepalmed when he saw none other than Sanada sleeping next to him also naked.

"Sanada? Sanada wake up!" Shishido tried to guess who it might be. He turned in the strong grip of the arm and inwardly facepalmed when he saw none other than Sanada sleeping next to him, also naked.

"Sanada? Sanada wake up!" Shishido coaxed trying to get the other boy out of his slumber. "Sanada I think something happened here last night." With that Sanada opened one eye and looked at who was talking to him.

"Why are you naked?" were the first words out of his mouth, "I can't remember."

"I don't remember anything either, but you are naked too," Shishido pointed out. He saw Sanada's eyes widen, "What's wrong?"

"Dear God…we couldn't have…." Sanada trailed off as bits and pieces of the previous night came back to him.

"Are you saying…?" Shishido looked at Sanada with wide eyes.

Sanada nodded and Shishido looked down at the covers fiddling with them a bit before speaking what was on both of their minds.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Shishido asked looking at the stoic face in front of him.

"We aren't going to do anything about it. We are goingee to go home and never talk about this and pretend it never happened," Sanada stated matter of factly. As shishido got up to get redressed he felt pain shoot up his back. This was going to be a rough day and he wasn't sure if he could dress himself. Sanada taking pity on him helped him to get up and ready. As they walked out, well Shishido was more limping than walking, they nodded at each other, turned, and headed their separate ways, with a secret they would keep.

(outside)

Gakuo felt somethingcold hit his face. Something cold and wet. He opened his eyes and they immediately widened. What was he doing on the lawn and why was it so cold out? Gakuto looked down and nearly screamed. He was naked on the front lawn of Atobe's mansion and the sprinkler was currently giving him a complimentary shower. He tried to get up only to find that his ankles were cuffed together as were his writs.

"This is far from over," he muttered as he worm wiggled across the lawn to the house.

**A/N: Oh no what is going to happen with gakuto? Will Shishido and Sanada be alright or will they become the talk of the rumor mill! Please tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of the story that popped into my head a while ago but I was too busy with stuff to write it down. Three days is a long time in my world. SO I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it (which is a lot!)**

(six weeks later)

Shishido sat in class trying to hide the fact that he felt like he was going to throw up for the umpteenth time that morning. He didn't know what was bothering him so much lately that he felt sick all the time. He rubbed his stomach trying to settle it as he felt like he was going to gag. He slumped back in his chair with a small moan trying his best not to throw up all over his textbook. Shishido felt eyes on him and looked over to see Jiro staring at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Shishido waved his hand to signal that he was fine. Jiro shrugged and went back to the lesson as Shishido continued to rub his stomach and let his mind wander.

The nauseous feeling continued for the rest of the morning and Shishido was grateful when it finally started to subside closer to lunch. 'Finally I'll be able to keep something down,' he thought as the bell rang. He leaped out of his chair and went to the cafeteria to purchase his lunch. After getting a bowl of rice and some water he headed to the courtyard where he and the regulars usually ate lunch. Shishido sat down at the table and relaxed as he was finally going to be able to eat some food. Just then Gakuto came over and sat down pulling a bag of something out of his backpack.

"Hey, Shishido, I brought you your favorite," Gakuto said as he pulled the cheese sandwich out of the bag.

Shishido's stomach knotted as he smelled the cheese. That vile smell of processed food. That's when he lost it. Shishido got up as quickly as he could from the table and sprinted to the nearest trashcan where he promptly emptied what little contents were in his stomach. He heard footsteps coming up behind him and soon there was a hand rubbing circles on his back. He turned around panting only to find a more than worried looking Ootori rubbing his back.

"Ryo-san? Are you feeling OK? Do you need to see the nurse?" Ootori inquired while continuing to rub circles on his doubles partner's back.

"Yeah what's with you dude? Cheese is your favorite food. What are you, pregnant or something?" Gakuto broke off laughing at his own joke.

"Are you? Many of the women in my books have the same symptoms that you do," Oshitari snickered.

"What is going on here? What do you mean? Shishido explain to ore-sama what they are talking about," Atobe demanded looking at the other teen. That was when it had become too much and Shishido took off leaving the others to stare after his diminishing form.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Ootori snapped, glaring at them before running off after his doubles partner.

Shishido had been running for only a few moments when his body started to become tired. He pushed himself to keep going. He needed to get away from those people. All the while though he was thinking how right they could be. He very well could be pregnant and that was nothing to joke about to him. Suddenly he heard footsteps running behind him and he tried to quicken his pace, but his knee had begun to ache and soon it buckled underneath him and he felt himself falling. Shishido braced himself for an impact, but instead he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him back to a standing position. He turned to look at his savior only to see Ootori holding him. That's when Shishido lost it and buried his face into Ootori's shirt as he began to cry uncontrollably.

"Ryo-san, please tell me what happened. Why are you crying about what they said? I won't be mad or upset just please tell me what's going on," Ootori crooned in a worried tone to the other. He had resumed rubbing circles on Shishido's back.

"They. They-," Shishido choked on a sob.

"Were out of line," Ootori finished for him. He felt movement under his hand and looked down to see puffy brown eyes looking back at him.

"No. Choutarou-san, they might be…right," Shishido said as he looked away from his doubles partner, "When Gakuto said that to me it suddenly dawned on me that could be the reason for me feeling so crappy lately."

"Wait what?" Ootori questioned thinking he was hearing things now. Shishido couldn't have said that he was…THAT, could he have?

"I'm trying to say I think I may be pregnant," Shishido growled looking up at Ootori.

"Ryo-san! Who? Where? When? How?" the short questions spilled out of the younger's mouth at an alarming rate.

"I think how is pretty self- explanatory. Where, at Atobe's party. Which also answers when. And who. It was…" Shishido choked on another sob, "Sanada."

"Ryo-san, if that's what you think you should go to the nurse. You need to make sure you're healthy," Ootori stated looking at Shishido.

"No. They would have to tell my parents. And I don't want them to find out," Shishido said looking around hoping no one was listening.

"They will find out eventually anyway," Ootori deadpanned, "How are you going to hide it when you start showing in a few months? You have to find out."

"I just don't want the nurse to find out. I don't know what my next move is. I'm scared," Shishido choked fisting his hands in Ootori's shirt.

"Then we are going to go to the drug store after school and I will buy you the test. If you are not going to go to the nurse about this we should at least find out if you actually are pregnant. If you aren't, there may be something going on that would need to be checked out. If you are pregnant we will think of a way that you can tell your parents, OK?" Ootori felt Shishido nod into his shirt.

(after school that day)

Shishido was sitting outside of the drug store. He had refused to go in with Ootori in fear that the cashier might judge him for buying something like that. So he sat on the bench outside waiting for the younger of them to come out.

Inside the store Ootori was looking for a proper test. He had come across many for women and how they could take it six days after they think they got pregnant. He walked over to the men's section and browsed the limited selection there. After reading every box that the shelf provided he settled on the one that gave the fastest results and walked to the register with his purchase.

"Hello how are you?" the cashier inquired as Ootori approached her. She squealed in delight when she saw what he was buying. "So who is the daddy? You are going to make such a cute baby!"

"Oh it's not for me. A friend of mine needs it," Ootori explained.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Even though you are young there is nothing wrong with being pregnant. The sooner you accept the fact the sooner you will become OK with the fact that you will be a mother," the cashier informed Ootori as she handed him the bag and his change.

Ootori walked out of the store and over to the bench that Shishido was sitting on. He thrust the bag into his friend's hands. Ootori crossed his arms as Shishido looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Where am I gonna take the test?" Shishido whispered to his friend.

"Well my house is kinda far and we don't know if your grandma is home. There is a café about a block from here so why don't we go there and take it," Ootori suggested. He felt relieved as the other nodded his approval to this suggestion. They headed in the direction of the café to find out what may be the biggest life changer for all of them.

Shortly after that both boys were seated in the café, Ootori sipping on a latte and Shishido drinking some water. Shishido had also purchased a parfait which he had been craving all day. The small test was sitting in between them shielded by Ootori's latte so that no passerby would see what the two were actually doing sitting in a random café after school. After a long time, which actually was only fifteen minutes, had passed the boys knew that the results should show up.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Shishido asked not wanting to break down in front of customers if something happened.

"Yeah no problem," Ootori picked up his latte as Shishido wrapped the test in a napkin and the boys headed out of the café. They found a nearby park and picked a bench out of the way of other people that might happen to run by them.

"This is it. I'm really scared," Shishido admitted as he unfolded the napkin on his lap. He held up the test and looked at the result. He stared at the pink plus sign that seemed to be now consuming his vision. It couldn't be right. There was no way that he was pregnant. He started to shake as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Ryo-san it's OK,"Ootori reassured.

"No, no it's not," Shishido deadpanned thrusting the test into the other's hand.

"It's going to be fine. We are going to figure this out," Ootori soothed. He really couldn't believe how calm he was and who he was trying to reassure, himself or his friend. They were in a real situation now. Ootori was still trying to come to terms with the pink plus sign in front of him. 'This can't be happening,' he thought, 'Shishido can't be pregnant. As much as I can reassure him I really have no clue what we should do or how we should handle this.' Ootori then did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the older boy into his chest and rested his chin in the soft brown hair as he felt the other shake with sobs.

**A/N: So please read and review! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter purely on random inspiration. I would like to give a shoutout to mcangel1976 for all the help and answers to random questions! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter three, I don't own prince of tennis but I do own this story. I also own the rights to say I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Ootori had just walked Shishido home after the latter had finally calmed down enough to walk. Shishido stepped into his house. He gulped hwen he saw a duffle sitting in the entryway. He knew who that duffle belonged to and he didn't really want to confront said person right now. Shishido slid down onto the floor purely exhausted not knowing what to do about anything anymore. He then heard the one voice that he did not want to hear.

"Hey there, little brother. How are you doing?" Ayame asked looking at his little brother.

"I'm fine I was just about to go upstairs and get a shower," Shishido muttered hoping his brother wouldn't catch onto anything. He didn't need anyone else knowing about his condition at the moment. To his misfortune his brother was more intuitive about these things than most people.

"Ryo what's going on? Why do you look so upset? Did something happen at school today?" Ayame questioned, concern written all over his face.

Shishido decided he had no choice. He had to tell his parents soon enough and who would be better to back him up than his big brother. He took a deep breath and decided to tell his brother what was going on.

"Ayame, I'm pregnant," Shishido said. He winced when he heard his brother start to laugh.

"Ryo, seriously stop playing with me. What went on at school today to make you this upset?" Ayame chuckled.

"I'm not playing with you. Here if you want more proof you can have it," Shishido snapped as he shoved the pregnancy test into his brother's hand.

Ayame stared at the test in his hand. First there was the shock that his little brother had taken a pregnancy test. Second was the biggest shock. There was a pink plus sign staring him in the face. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I see well congratulations little brother. Have you been to see a doctor yet?"

Just as Ayame asked this both of their parents walked through the door. Almost as if they had timed it perfectly they had only heard the last part of Ayame's statement and concern crossed both their faces.

"A doctor? Ryo what's going on? Why do you need to see the doctor? Are you ill?" His mother badgered as soon as she heard the word doctor.

"Son what happened? When did the illness start?" His father questioned. Shishido shrank back against his brother not wanting to tell their parents, but it seemed a little too late for that now.

"Go on and tell them. I'm right here little brother," Ayame encouraged. He reached for his brother's hand and was shocked at the death grip he received in return.

"I-I'm well I'm sort of," Shishido breathed in deeply, "pregnant."

"What?!" His mother exclaimed shocked.

"Ryo that is not something to joke about. We will discuss your punishment later. The only thing I know is you are going to go to bed hungry tonight," he father yelled.

"Show them," Ayame encouraged. He gave his brother a little push forward. Shishido slowly walked over, pregnancy test in hand. He handed it to his mother who shared it with his father. Both of them looked up. Worry was written all over his mother's face, while his father's face showed nothing, but pure anger.

"What the hell is this Ryo? Who the hell did this to you? What the hell is wrong with _you _ going and getting yourself pregnant. Is this what you want? To have a baby? To fuck up your own life? Is that what you want to be Ryo, a fuck up?" He father snapped at him.

"I am very disappointed in you," his mother stated, " I thought we had raised you better than that. I thought you knew better than to have unprotected sex. What happened to you? Where did we go wrong Ryo? What's happening to you?"

By this time Shishido had begun to shake again and his brother had finally come to his defense. Before he spoke Ayame wrapped his arms around his little brother. "Mom and Dad why are you yellig at him? He is a good kid and accidents happen. He didn't want this to happen. You are blind if you can't tell that from the way he is shaking right now…" he was cut off by another voice.

"Aki, what is wrong with you? Why are you yelling at my grandson? He has done nothing wrong. As Ayame said, by the way he is shaking he never meant for any of this to happen. Now I want you to listen. Did you treat your wife this way when she was pregnant with Ayame or even Ryo himself?" Shishido's grandmother asked calmly.

"I was excited. We were going to have out baby together. But this is different. He is alone and he is 17. Reiko was 21 when she had Ayame and 24 when she had Ryo," Aki bit back.

"I don't see the difference. I'm not saying you have to be excited, Aki, but you should be supportive of him. He needs us now because he can't go through this alone. I was only one year older than him when I had you, did you know that? It wasn't uncommon then and if you are not going to support him just because he is young nd unwed then I am going to move out and take him with me. I would be more than happy to take care of him until the child is born," she snapped her eyes glaring at her oldest son.

"I-I'm sorry mother," Aki bowed.

"What are you sorry to me for? You hurt your son. Now you must show him how much you truly care," she said as she looked over at Reiko with a questioning glance. She saw the other woman knew she had been out of line. They both nodded at each other knowing what had to be done.

"Ryo, sweetie, we are going to take you to the hospital to get checked out. We want to make sure you are alright and not at risk for anything," Shishido's mother soothed stepping closer to her son.

"The hospital? Why do I need to go to the hospital? Can't I just see the regular doctor?" Shishido said starting to panic.

"The regular doctor is closed for the night. If something is wrong we want to know now and get it fixed as soon as possible."

Shishido nodded in agreement. The family headed to the car and once everyone was in Aki started the car and the sped off to the hospital. On the ride there Shishido rested his head on Ayame's shoulder. He was glad his brother was there to defend him when everything was going wrong. Shishido was also shocked at how much his grandmother had defended him, he had thought that she would have been the one that would have been against the whole ordeal. Before Shishido knew it the car had pulled into the emergency room and the family got out. Shishido's grandmother helped him get out of the car and made sure he got into the waiting room safely. They walked up to the check-in desk and Shishido's mother started talking rapidly.

"Here, sweetie, I just need you to sign this saying you agree to be seen and treated by a doctor," the nurse said shoving a paper in Shishido's face. He took the paper and signed it quickly. "Thank-you. If you could have a seat in the waiting room someone will be with you shortly."

"Ryo, do you need anything?" his mother asked as they all headed to the waiting area.

"A glass of water would be nice," Ryo said.

"Sure honey I'll be right back with that," his mother said as she left followed by his father.

"So how is the morning sickness?" Shishido's grandmother probed once the parents had left.

"It comes and goes, but lately it seems to be all the time at any time of day," Shishido explained looking at his grandmother. Just then he felt a knot form in his stomach. 'Shit not more throwing up,' he thought. He looked around for the nearest trash can. Once he found one he made a run for it and soon was emptying what contents were left in his stomach. He heard footsteps behind him and soon heard his brother's voice in his ear.

"Ryo? Are you alright? What happened? Do you need a doctor immediately? Should I go get one? What's happening?" Ayame panicked looking at his little brother.

"Ayame, calm down," their grandmother shushed, " it is just morning sickness. It can come at any time of day, not just in the morning. Ryo are you alright?"

"Yes. Actually I feel a lot beer since that happened," Shishido commented looking at his brother and his grandmother. He wiped his mouth with his wrist as he plopped back down in the chair next to his brother. Just then Shishido's mother came back with a glass of water. She handed it to her son and he sighed as he took it.

"Small sips. You just threw up," Shishido's grandmother warned as she saw her grandson lift the cup to his lips.

"Is it morning sickness getting to you?" his mother asked worry creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling a little better," Ryo growled wishing that his mother would just go away. He sipped carefully on the water as he looked around the waiting room. 'What is taking so long? This place is practically empty,' Shishido thought wishing that he could just get this over with and go home to sleep in his bed.

"Shishido, Ryo?" A nurse called out walking into the waiting room. Shisido got up and walked towards her. "You will need a parent or gaurdian to come with you."

"Grandma, will you come with me?" Shishido pleaded looking at his grandmother hoping that she would come. She nodded and came up beside her grandson ready to follow him.

"we will also need a parent to sign off on the treatments," the nurse informed the parents. Shishido's mother stood up and stood on the other side of her son. The nurse smiled and led the trio back through the double doors that led to the emergency ward. She took them through a maze of halls and rooms until they came to a room near the back of the emergency room. Shishido walked into the room.

"What kind of treatments do I need to sign off for?" Shishido's mother probed, wondering what they were going to do to her baby.

"You don't need to sign off on anything yet," the nurse stated, "All I need to do right now is take some blood and get a urine sample."

Shishido's eyes widened at the mention of a blood test. He hated needles and wasn't in the mood to be getting jabbed with them. He drew in a breath when the nurse took out three vials. She wrapped a tourniquet around his bicep and Shishido tensed.

"Don't worry, all you will feel is a little pinch," the nurse soothed as she got out the needle. The nurse gently inserted the needle into Shishido's arm and attached some tubing to the end of the small tube. She started to put tape around it

"Wait what are you doing? Why is there a tube connected to it? I thought you were just going to draw blood?" Shisido panicked.

"We want to put a line in so we can get you some fluids while we are waiting on the test results from the blood and urine," the nurse explained as she drew blood from the IV line. Before Shishido knew it she was done drawing the blood. The nurse then handed him an all too familiar cup.

"Where is the bathroom?" Shishido questioned, knowing that he had to fill the small container to the black line in order to provide an adequate sample.

"Right across the hall. Bring the cup back when you are done and then we will get you started on some fluids," the nurse stated, pointing across the hall. Shishido walked across the hall and closed the door. Soon enough he was coming back into the room with the sample in his hand.

"I'm sorry that is all I could give," Shishido apologized realizing he had not given enough.

"That's alright. How bad is the morning sickness?" the nurse prodded.

"Pretty bad. I couldn't keep anything down today except a glass of water. And I constantly feel nauseous," Shishido explained rubbing his stomach.

"OK I just need to lay down and I'll get that bag of fluids started. Then I'll take your tests down to the lab and once the results are back we will go from there."

Shishido got into the bed and the nurse covered him with a blanket. He jumped a bit at the slight chill of the solution going through the IV. He curled up under the blanket. Shishido looked over at his grandmother hoping that she would have some comforting words.

"Whatever happens, Ryo, I am right here for you through all of it," she smiled and touched her grandson's hand as she watched him drift off to sleep.

Soon Shishido was being gently shaken. He heard his name called and lazily opened one eye to see the nurse standing over him. His eyes shot open waiting to hear the news that he had been waiting for.

"Ryo, the test results have come back and they confirm that you are indeed pregnant," the nurse stated waiting for a reaction from the young man. To her surprise there was not much of a reaction just one question.

"What do we do now?" Shishido asked. He was trying not to freak out, but thoughts kept running through his head. 'What am I going to do? Will I keep the baby? How am I going to provide for it?' he looked at the nurse and noticed that she was holding out her hand. There was a wheelchair in front of her.

"We are going to take you down for an ultrasound to make sure that everything is healthy," she explained as she helped Shishido into the wheelchair. He nodded his understanding as the nurse pushed him down the hall. Soon Shishido was lying on a table and a lady put something cold on his abdomen and set to work scanning the area. Shishido looked at the screen not being able to see anything.

"Am I really pregnant?" he questioned hoping that they were wrong.

"Well blood and urine don't lie," the technician responded looking at Shishido. She then put the scanner down and grabbed a towel she started to dry off Shishido's abdomen. "Everything seems to be fine. I will call the nurse and she will get you back up to your room."

Once the nurse had settled Shishido in his bed again a doctor walked in. Shishido automatically tensed when he saw the doctor.

"Hello there young man. Everything seems to be fine. So we are going to give you a script for some prenatal vitamins, recommend an obstetrician, and prescribe you Zofran for the morning sickness. Other than that you should be good to go young man," the doctor commented flipping through the results. The doctor then left to attend to other patients.

"Well, Ryo, as the doctor said you are in good shape to go. Call the doctor in the morning and set up an appointment. You may leave whenever you want," she smiled and left the room.

"Well sweetie let's get you home and we can take you to get the meds and vitamins tomorrow," his mother said helping him back into the wheelchair. She pushed him out and as soon as he was out into the waiting room area he was nearly attacked by his older brother.

"Are you OK? What's gonna happen? Do you have to come here often?" Ayame attacked his brother with questions and a mirage of looks.

"I'll be fine. I have to make a n appointment with a different doctor tomorrow, but they said I look healthy," Shishido responded.

"That's good," Aki snipped avoiding eye contact with his son. He had really hoped that this was some type of fluke ad that the pregnancy test had been wrong.

"I have to make some calls if that is OK with everyone," Shishido informed whipping out his cellphone.

"Go ahead," his grandmother encouraged.

Shishido dialed Choutarou's number first. He wanted his friend to know the news before any of the other teammates. He waited with baited breath while the phone rang. He then heard a click and let out a breath that he was holding.

"Hey what's going on Ryo-san?" Choutarou asked as he picked up the phone.

"I just got discharged from the hospital. They confirmed it, I'm pregnant," Shishido responded glumly.

"Are you sure?" Choutarou asked.

"Yes, I'm sure they took my blood and everything," Shishido stated.

"Well do you need anything? Do you want me to come over? Do you want me to bring you any food? Are you even hungry?" Choutarou doted.

"If you want to you can, but don't if you don't want to I mean I'm not dying or-" he was cut off quickly by the sound of Choutarou's voice.

"I will get a cab and meet you at your house."

"Ok I guess I will see you there then, bye," Shishido sighed and hung up the phone.

Shishido then dialed the number of the one person that he hadn't wanted to call. He tensed as the phone rang twice before the other person picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Atobe, it's Shishido and I have some news," Shishido said trying to beat around the subject.

"What is going on? First you get sick at the smell of cheese, then you run away, and now you have news? Ore-sama demands to know what is going on," Atobe demanded.

"Atobe,"Shishido sighed heavily, "I'm pregnant."

"Ore-sama must do something then. Meet me at my house tomorrow. Ore-sama will have a plan," Atobe informed and then hung up the phone.

Shishido looked at his phone. He wondered what this grand plan of Atobe's would be , but he guessed he would just have to wait and see.

**A/N: SO there is the chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Shout out to mcangel1976 for all the help! I also encourage you to check out mangel1976 work! It's pretty awesome!**


End file.
